The invention relates to photography and photographic equipment and methods and more particularly relates to cameras and methods in which electronic images in camera memory can be selectively cleared when a film unit is removed.
Many electronic and hybrid cameras store electronic images in a first in-first out overwriting queue. Electronic images are retained in camera memory until overwritten by later images. The earlier images are available for review either by simply pushing the verify button of the camera, or, in the case of reversibly erased images, by accessing the memory using a recovery program comparable to those available for retrieval of erased images in a personal computer. With uses requiring security of images, retrieval of erased images presents a risk, even if camera disassembly is required to access the erased images. This presents a problem in some uses, in terms of privacy and security.
With cameras like that described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,845,166, to Fellegara et al., this problem can be resolved by removing the memory card and overwriting the single image in a xe2x80x9cworking memoryxe2x80x9d sized to hold a single electronic image. This approach has the shortcoming of requiring that removable memory be changed and is not practical where memory retained in the camera can hold many images.
It would thus be desirable to provide improved cameras and methods in which electronic images in the camera can be selectively cleared from memory.
The invention is defined by the claims. The invention, in its broader aspects, provides cameras and methods, in which a series of archival images are captured in a film unit in the camera. A series of electronic images corresponding to the archival images are captured in the camera. The electronic images are stored in memory of the camera. Unloading of the film unit from the camera is detected. Responsive to the unloading, selective clearance of the electronic images in memory is enabled.
It is an advantageous effect of the invention that improved cameras and methods are provided in which electronic images can be selectively cleared from memory when a film unit is removed.